Pokékink
by MortimerLeTocq
Summary: Pokémon couples and kink - a perfect combination.


**I was handed a set of kinky prompts by a friend, and thought I'd give them a go with some of my favourite pokémon couples. **

**Prompt: Blindfolds.**

**Couple: SacredShipping – Morty/Eusine.**

**Warnings: Bondage, Slash, OOC. **

**

* * *

**

Eusine opened his eyes.

He couldn't see anything.

"Morty?" He listened for any sounds of the other man, but heard nothing. He tried to move his hands, but found them tied to something.

He suddenly heard footsteps. "Morty?" he said. "When I said we could try something different, I didn't think it would involve you wandering off and leaving me."

He felt a hand on his chest. "You talk too much." came a familiar voice. Eusine smiled. Morty gently pressed his lips to Eusine's, giving him a short kiss before moving on to that sweet spot just under his ear. He heard Eusine start breathing faster, and looked across to see him bite his lip.

Morty gave a quiet laugh. "Do you know how cute you look when you do that?"

Eusine flushed a deeper pink. "Shut up." he mumbled, turning his head away with a small smile.

Morty gave him a kiss on the forehead, before moving slowly down his neck. Eusine gave a small sigh of pleasure when Morty reached his collarbone, and Morty took his time on that spot, making a mental note of its location for next time.

Eusine let his head fall back against the wall behind him, giving Morty all the access he wanted. In response, Morty headed further down Eusine's chest, undoing the buttons on Eusine's shirt one by one.

"Morty, I-" he hesitated.

Morty stopped altogether, standing back. Eusine mumbled something under his breath. "Yes, Eusine?"

"I want you to-" Eusine couldn't bring himself to say it. It was degrading enough actually liking being submissive without pandering to Morty as well.

"Want me to what, Eusine?" asked Morty, calm as anything. "I won't know what to do unless you tell me."

Eusine could still feel the ghost of Morty's touch. He needed more. "I l-liked it when you... when you k-kissed my c-collarbone."

Morty gave his collarbone a kiss. "Very good." He continued up and down Eusine's collarbone, listening to Eusine's sighs and groans.

Morty raised a hand, and brushed it over Eusine's chest, feathering over the now erect nipple. Eusine gave a barely restrained moan, looking almost surprised that he'd made that noise. He hadn't expected that, but god, it felt good.

Morty smiled. "I take it you liked that."

"Yeah." Eusine said absent-mindedly.

Morty continued kissing along Eusine's collarbone, before brushing over the other nipple. Eusine moaned again, bucking his chest up to Morty's hand.

"More, please." he mumbled, wishing he could see where Morty's hands were going.

"Patience." said Morty, moving his mouth down Eusine's chest. He leaned back, and started kissing around the base of Eusine's ribs. Eusine whimpered. It was good, but not what he needed.

Morty leaned back again, finding another random spot, this one in the middle of his stomach, and kissed around there. He leaned back a third time, and this time rested his lips on Eusine's left nipple, kissing it gently. Eusine let out a loud 'ah' and raised his chest into Morty's mouth.

Morty pulled away again. Eusine whimpered again. Morty went back to kissing around random spots on his stomach. 'God, you're good at this.' thought Eusine. 'I don't think I've ever been so turned on in my life.'

Morty suddenly dipped his head to Eusine's other nipple, and let out a breath above it. Eusine moaned again, biting his lip. Morty opened his mouth, and, as Eusine was starting to relax slightly, bit gently onto his nipple.

Eusine gave a louder moan, his shoulders tensing in pleasure. Morty let go, before biting again, slightly harder, at a slightly different angle. Eusine could feel himself breathing faster, making it all the better. Morty wasn't letting that nipple move, so every breath that Eusine took pulled the rest of his chest away, and the gentle pull felt amazing.

Morty let go, and stood up. Eusine's head snapped up, listening to Morty move. He heard footsteps go out of the room.

"Morty, come back!" Eusine had stopped caring about the pleading tone that had crept into his voice. There was no reply. "Morty, please!"

A few seconds later, the footsteps returned. "You're quite impatient." He heard something being placed on the bedside table. "I don't know if I like that."

Eusine could feel his eyes widening. "I'm sorry, Morty, you just make me feel so good."

Morty smiled. "Correct answer." He kissed Eusine's nipple, making him buck up. Morty pushed Eusine's shirt out of the way.

He put two fingers on Eusine's waistband and slowly, very slowly, pushed it down about an inch. Eusine lifted himself up, giving Morty easier access, but Morty stopped, and pushed down on Eusine's hips.

"Not yet." Morty stood up again. "Lie still." he said, and Eusine could feel tingles at the commanding tone that Morty had managed to perfect. He froze, a little curious as to what was coming next. What was that he could sm-

Eusine let out a cry as a small drop of something warm dropped onto his chest. He tensed completely. And waited. He jerked as another small drop landed further down on his stomach. A few more drops followed, and, after the shock had worn off, he started paying attention to the feeling behind them. A continuous stream of whatever it was dripped around his chest in a figure of eight, then stopped. The drops came at random.

One drop landed on a nipple. Eusine wanted to put his hand over his mouth to stifle the scream that he let out. Fuck, that felt good. He could almost feel Morty stiffen beside him.

"That was quite the noise, Eusine. Did you like that?" There was that comforting hint of making sure he was okay hidden away in the mocking tone.

"Yes." Eusine whispered. "Fuck yes. Keep going, Morty, don't stop."

Another trickle of... stuff. It traced what could have been patterns over Eusine's chest, if he could have seen what was there. Oh, they'd tried bondage before, but not like this. He couldn't see what was happening, and that made feeling what was going on all the more sensual.

Another drop landed on his other nipple. Eusine screamed out Morty's name. He heard the gentle chuckle that Morty let out.

Nothing followed that drop. Again, Eusine heard something being placed on the table, and heard quiet footsteps moving around the room. He then felt those two fingers on his waistband again.

"Lift your hips." Morty said from the end of the bed. Eusine did so. He waited for his now painfully ignored erection to come free, but felt only his trousers being removed.

"Morty, I-"

"Patience, Eusine." interrupted Morty, as he gently ran his hands up and down Eusine's calves, before standing up again.

"Morty, what ar-aaah!" Eusine let out another moan as another drop landed on the base of his foot. He clenched his toes up as he felt a thin trail move up his legs, closer and closer to his still ignored erection. Then it stopped, moving back down to his other foot and moving up his other leg.

"Morty, please, I-"

"You need to learn to wait, Eusine." Morty said. "Good things come to those who wait." Eusine grimaced at the patronising tone in Morty's voice, to which Morty poured a large amount of stuff onto him, and this time the stuff was significantly warmer. He moaned again. Morty moved back to his chest, moving the now warmer stuff around in random drops.

The stuff stopped. Eusine heard it being placed back on the table, and then felt hands run over his chest. He felt the change as the hands ran over the cool, hard stuff now stuck to him, then over his bare skin.

Suddenly he felt a pulling sensation under one of the drops of stuff. Eusine felt it being peeled from his body. He let out a gasp as a hand ran over the now very sensitive skin underneath.

The hands went back to moving.

"You know, Eusine, you look particularly sexy when covered in wax."

So that's what it was.

"But it feels so good after you pull it off, Morty." he said, back to pleading again. The hands froze, then removed themselves from his body.

Eusine gave another scream as the wax covering his nipple was peeled off, and another, louder scream as Morty nibbled on it directly afterwards.

"Ah, Morty, th-that feels a-amaz-zing." he mumbled, lost in the pleasure. He continued to moan as Morty rolled his nipple around his mouth with his tongue.

He felt a finger start to move around the sides of the droplet on his other nipple. The wax stayed put, but he could feel teasing fingers lifting it slightly.

Suddenly, it was ripped off, and Morty moved his mouth to the other nipple, letting his hand squeeze hard on the first. Eusine went back to screaming.

After a while, Morty pulled back. "I didn't think you'd be so loud in bed, Eusine."

Eusine panted. "You're just so good."

Morty laughed. "Right again, Eusine." The two fingers moved back to Eusine's waistband. "Hips up."

Eusine quickly obliged. He let out an audible gasp as his cock sprang free. Soon, he was lying completely naked on the bed, waiting for whatever Morty had in store.

The wax was back. Eusine couldn't help but buck his hips up as the drops danced around his thighs and crotch, always just centimetres from his cock.

The drops stopped again. "Morty, please, don't stop." Eusine was back to pleading, and god, he needed more. "Please."

"What do you want me to do, Eusine?"

Eusine paused. "T-touch me."

"Where, Eusine? Where do you want me to touch you?" Eusine could hear the tease in Morty's voice.

"T-touch my... my-" he dissolved into mumbling.

"Your what, Eusine?"

He took a breath and clenched his eyes shut. "Touch my cock." he said, very quietly.

He gasped as a gentle breath graced the head of his now throbbing erection.

"Where, Eusine? I didn't quite catch that."

Eusine could have strangled Morty.

"Touch my cock, Morty, please." he said, louder, forgetting his pride in his need for pleasure.

"Very good, Eusine." Morty placed his hand at the head of Eusine's dripping cock, before taking a firm hold of it, and moving his hand swiftly downwards.

Eusine moaned loudly, bucking his hips up. Morty put his hand on his stomach, and held him down.

Suddenly, Eusine felt a wet sucking on the head of his cock, the hand still moving underneath. As he moaned and pushed against Morty's restraining hand, Morty's mouth moved further and further down his's cock. he gasped as he felt something hard at the end of his cock.

"Fuck, Morty." He desperately wanted to see him with so much of him in his mouth.

Eusine could feel himself starting to get close to coming. He was twitching in pleasure, moaning and grunting as Morty worked on his cock.

Morty suddenly pulled away. Eusine himself was quite surprised at the needy whimper that he made when he stopped.

He was slightly reassured as he heard Morty removing his clothes. He heard some kind of jar being opened, and then there was a pause. Nothing happened.

A slick finger gently poked his hole, and Eusine bit his lip again, his breath coming in ragged gasps. As Morty pushed the single finger in, his other hand resumed its place under his mouth on his cock.

Eusine went back to screaming, just inches from coming. He freely bucked his hips up into Morty's mouth, and found himself clenching on the finger in his hole.

Another finger joined it, and Eusine could feel himself starting to come.

Morty wrapped his fingers tight around the base of Eusine's cock. He could feel it swelling slightly, coming delayed for now. He was reduced to incoherent mumbling as a third finger entered his hole.

Morty took as much of Eusine as he could in his mouth, twisted his fingers to stroke his prostate, and continued squeezing as hard as possible on the base of his cock.

Eusine was writhing in Morty's hands now, moaning his name repeatedly, along with random nonsense.

Morty removed his mouth from his cock. "Do you want to come?"

"Please, oh god, please, Morty, I want to come with you deep on my cock and your fingers in my hole."

Morty laughed. "You're really hot when you talk dirty."

"Please, just let me come, Morty, please."

"One thing first." Eusine glared at where he thought Morty was.

He heard Morty position himself on the bed, never removing himself from his cock or hole.

He suddenly felt something warm and hard graze his chin. Morty slowly moved his own cock until it was positioned directly over Eusine's mouth.

"Suck." He said, simply.

Eusine was more than happy to oblige. Morty contained himself to gasps and quiet murmurs, as he moved up and down his cock.

"I- I think we're ready Eusine." Morty said, moving back to Eusine's cock, and adding one more finger to his hole. Eusine responded by moaning, sending vibrations up through Morty's cock. As Morty felt his orgasm approaching, he removed the hand-made cock ring from his cock, and moved up and down with his mouth.

Eusine came with a cry, and the sudden clench on his fingers, and the spurt of warm come sent Morty over the edge, spilling into Eusine's mouth. Both milked as much as they could out of the other, swallowing all of it.

As Eusine fell back, exhausted, Morty slowly turned around and undid Eusine's hands and removed the blindfold.

"How did you find it?" asked Morty, sat like an expectant child.

"Morty, you have got to do that more often."

"I take it you liked it, then, mister I-won't-like-being-submissive."

Eusine smiled slightly. "I guess you were right, for once."


End file.
